


I Need You In Here

by MudPuppyVaynith



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: By popular demand, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudPuppyVaynith/pseuds/MudPuppyVaynith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took all day, and much of the night, but they got the demon out of Waverly. Now, she's laying on the floor of a jail cell and she only wants to see Nicole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You In Here

Waverly panted on the cold cement floor of the jail cell, small beads of sweat rolling down the side of her face and to the soft skin of her neck. She was utterly exhausted. Then again, expelling a demonic entity from your body would do that to you. 

There was a lot of thoughts rushing through her mind, swirling and crashing into one another. Why did this happen in the first place? Why did she have to touch that god damned goo? 

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to even out the deliverance of her breathing enough to speak to the people in the room. Wynonna, Doc, and Nicole were all there watching her in silence. Dolls stood in the far corner, still reeling from their rescue mission just days before all of this happened. With Wynonna's help, they restrained Waverly here in the cell long enough to exorcise the dark force that had taken her.

It was painful, and she cried. God, how she cried. The pained noises that escaped those pinks lips jarred every person in the room, and it damn near made Nicole fall to her knees. 

"Baby..." The Officer spoke up as she knelt down by the bars, leaning her face in between them so that she could look at Waverly. "I'm so sorry we had to do this to you." The sobs could be heard in the back of her throat, but Waverly didn't want Nicole to cry. That noise was enough to jump start her mind to concentrate on one thing; her girlfriend.

Her light eyes caught sight of that gorgeous red head, even as exhausted as she was, and it made a smile appear on the youngest Earp's lips. "Nicole... I want you to come in here." She spoke as if no one else was there, and maybe for Waverly there wasn't. There was only Nicole, her person, her calm. 

Dolls stepped away from the wall at that point and placed a hand on Wynonna and Doc's shoulders. His dark eyes looked at both of them before he tilted his head towards the door. "We should give them some time." He said quietly, not like it would have mattered, Nicole and Waverly were in their own little world. They barely even noticed the door shut behind the three as they left. 

Nicole carefully, and slowly, made her way over to the laying Waverly. Stopping to lean over and just stare, it felt like ages since she really got to look at her, the real her. It took everything in her not to cry at the beauty that was the littlest Earp, and it wasn't until a gentle hand reached up to brush against her cheek and wipe away a tear that she realized she had in fact started to cry. 

"Come here..." Waverly whispered, grabbing the collar of Officer Haught's police jacket and pulling her down flush on top of her. 

A breath caught in Nicole's throat, bracing herself with both hands pressed flat on the cement below them. Her brown eyes trailed Waverly's face, leaning down for a tender kiss that was quickly enveloped in a mutual feeling they needed to release. 

It remained a slow moment for some time, Waverly's hands knotting in fiery red strands, feeling the full weight of Nicole's body press into her own in all the right places. Their elongated kiss only deepened, the smaller woman pushing forward to pry entrance through Nicole's lips with her tongue. It wasn't a battle like some of their kisses escalated to. No, it was a calculated dance.

A moan passed through Nicole's lips and into Waverly's mouth, relishing in how it sounded and felt against her tongue. The youngest Earp's legs fell open at the small encouragement as she allowed the Officer above her to press down further, a strong thigh melding into the warmth between her legs. 

That was enough to make Waverly cave, but she needed more, all of it. All of Nicole. 

"Please..." She panted, and she moaned. Sweet Heaven above, how Waverly Earp moaned for Nicole Haught. "Baby, Nicole..." 

Each breathy declaration. 

Nicole's hands traveled her girlfriend's body ruthlessly, stripping off clothes in the order of which they were found. It was desperate, and in retrospect, looked a little silly when Waverly was stuck with one boot and a pair of high waisted pants on, but neither of them cared. 

"Take this off. Now." Waverly demanded, fumbling with the nuisance that was Nicole's belt and pants fastenings. 

When bare skin met against bare skin, they saw stars. Waverly's head tilted back as her mouth fell open wide to release a drawn groan. 

Nicole's hands found Waverly's hair, gripping it in both of her fists as she grinded down enough to cause both of them to lose it, but she had to remain intact. Controlled. 

The cold of the floor underneath them only seemed to drive Waverly, and it was all she could do not to come right there with the way that Nicole was staring down at her, eyeing her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

The red head's lips were parted just barely, keeping in sync with every, hard, calculated thrust of her pelvis. "Waverly..." She whined. 

"Yes, baby... Yes, I'm here." Waverly rewarded Nicole in return, running her hands up through her open police uniform shirt, stopping to cup the sides of her neck and pull her down for a rough kiss. 

Their bodies tangled together, rubbing, tasting, and grinding until it damn near hurt, but even that didn't stop them. 

A lithe hand slipped down between them, trailing against the definition and contour of Waverly's stomach before finding what it really wanted. Fingers raked over short, honey brown hair until they found the soft flesh that the Officer knew had her done for. 

The change in the youngest Earp's movements when Nicole began touching her went from smooth to erratic, the rise and fall of her chest quickening with each circular motion of her girlfriend's skilled fingers. 

"Come on, baby." Nicole whispered into Waverly's neck, letting her tongue flick out and press thickly against the sweat laden skin. 

The amount of control that Waverly was losing was almost insane, trying to ground herself as Nicole was grinding against her and touching her was impossible, but she didn't care at this point. Her peak was coming, and the way she was about to come undone for Nicole might go down in history. 

It was not gentle, no. It was a storm crashing through the room, and it was loud. Waverly's mouth flew open, her eyes shut, her body arching as far as it could, and the noise she made... The noise she let out into Nicole's throat was the god damn sexiest thing she had ever heard in her life. It was surreal. 

"I... Oh... Nicole..." Was all Waverly could manage out of her mouth after the intense waves of her climax washed over and away from her. 

Nicole rubbed the back of her hand against Waverly's cheek gently, smiling down at her a little. They remained quiet for several minutes, just staring at each other and considering all they had together and all they could have lost. 

"You know," Waverly spoke up softly after a moment longer. "It was you. The thing that kept me holding on in there while that thing had me. It was only you."


End file.
